1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unicycle for operation in water and more particularly pertains to remaining buoyant and propelling a user forward through water with a unicycle for operation in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of unicycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, unicycles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising and recreating are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,157 to Bandy discloses a foot propelled unicycle directed and motivated by body movement of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,067 to Tang discloses a unicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,558 to Wasserman discloses a unicycle.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 273,287 to Evans discloses the ornamental design for a unicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,413 to Bensette et al. discloses a unicycle with water balance.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a unicycle for operation in water for remaining buoyant and propelling a user forward through water.
In this respect, the unicycle for operation in water according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remaining buoyant and propelling a user forward through water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved unicycle for operation in water which can be used for remaining buoyant and propelling a user forward through water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.